Harry's Halloween
by dragonMSTR
Summary: Just a quick oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. Harry decides to experience a muggle Halloween...


**Hey all, sorry it's been so long, but my schedule is hectic right now. I am currrently trying to not only keep up with my homework, but I am also in the wonderful paperwork stage of earning my eagle scout rank. I know you didn't come here to listen to me ramble, so on with the story.**

 **This is just a quick little oneshot I thought up during my PLAN test today. I will have an important author's note at the end, so please read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its locations. This was put together by a team of one with many views, but they are not all shown here. Please do not somehow get offended.**

 **This starts during the Halloween Feast, and in this world Voldemort was defeated in Harry's sixth year. Harry is seventeen and it is his final year at Hogwarts.**

Hermione Granger into the common room, having come searching for Harry since she couldn't find him at the feast, to see her best friend standing in the common room wearing a ridiculous robe that look like a stereotypical muggle wizard, complete with pointed hat, flashy stars, and a long white beard. Confused, and slightly afraid, Hermione asked, "Harry, what are you wearing?". Harry responded with a grin, "Since Voldie is gone, I got permission from Dumbledore to celebrate Halloween, muggle style. I've never done it before, I hope my costume is okay."

Hermione let out a sigh and told Harry he was too old to go trick or treating, but Harry wouldn't listen. The Dursleys had never let him go out for Halloween before, so he was going to enjoy it. After offering to let Hermione join him, which she refused, Harry left for Little Whinging, to enjoy Halloween for the first time ever.

Hermione sat down with a nice book on the couch, the feast would be over soon, and then it wouldn't be peaceful enough to read in front of the nice, cozy fire. Her prediction proved correct, as people soon began arriving back at the common room. Letting out another sigh, Hermione went back up to her dorm to finish her book, and then go to bed.

The next morning Hermione met up with Harry and asked him how his Halloween was. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "It was awful, nobody was dressed up, a lorry rushing past ruined my costume, and, worst of all, whenever I rang a doorbell the people inside would just tell me that Halloween was over already, and that I was too old for it anyway. Why did that happen?"

Hermione was just as confused, until she looked at the date. It was November 2nd. Halloween had been two days ago. How had she forgotten? Holding back a bit of laughter, she explained to a stunned Harry that they had somehow messed up the date. When he asked how, she could only shrug and blame the Weasley twins, they obviously did it, right?

 **I know it is short and awful, but I'm dead tired and the idea would not leave me alone. I might edit it more later.**

 **I know I have not recently posted, but I have decided to complete a story before posting it, so that if I end up not knowing what to do with the story I don't leave you hanging. In the meantime, I will post any oneshots I may make as often as I can. Please send me any ideas or suggestions via the wonderful PM feature.**

 **I have a few story ideas in the works, but I can't decide on which to focus on. Please leave a review giving me your vote. The options are:**

 **1… Harry Potter is adopted by Ollivander and raised as a wandmaker.**

 **2… Harry Potter becomes the master of death and ends up travelling through realities (different universes/other stories) by powers gained from the Deathly Hallows**

 **3… The Potters are an old dark family that leave behind a very powerful and intelligent son, Harry may be raised by a dark family as well**

 **4… Harry Potter is incredibly smart, has a gift for languages, and is sorted into Ravenclaw. The story would take place during GoF**

 **5… A Percy Jackson story where the world is like an RPG where monsters drop loot more often and there is an actual use for it. I will also make Percy much smarter than he was in canon.**

 **I will work on all of them eventually, but I need help deciding which to do first. If you have any ideas or suggestions send me a PM, and review with your votes. If you happen to have any plot points you want in a specific story, include that in a PM/review. Any oneshot ideas would also be appreciated. While I will not promise to use all ideas you may give, I thank anyone who sends me any in advance.**

 **Hoping to post more soon**

 **-dragonMSTR**


End file.
